This invention relates to a fully automatic washing machine of a water-reserved-starting dehydration type which rotates a washing/dehydration basket for dehydration with a small quantity of water left in the washing/dehydration basket.
Water-reserved-starting dehydration is well known and widely used as technique effective in suppressing first order resonance which occurs at an initial stage of a dehydration process.
However, water-reserved-starting entails a drawback in that washing water is bubbled between the outer surface of the washing/dehydration basket and an outer basket for receiving water, and the bubbles act to suppress the rotation of the washing/dehydration basket, resulting in failure to suitably dehydrate the wash.